A number of apparatuses or machines for making and breaking joints in drill pipe strings are known. A superior and commercially successful machine is the HAWKJAW apparatus available from Hawk Industries, Inc. of Long Beach, Calif. Versions of it are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,542 (Hauk), U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,746 (Hauk), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,045 (Hauk). The HAWKJAW apparatus (or machine or power tong) including both the HAWKJAW JR. and SR. models, are disclosed in the “HAWKJAW Operation, Maintenance and Service Manual” (Model 100K-ALS-REV 12,99.9200) and “HAWKJAW Operation, Maintenance and Service Manual, Model 65K-ALS, June 2000.” (The above-mentioned patents and publications and all other patents and publications mentioned anywhere in this disclosure are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.)
Also known in the prior art are different devices for spinning or rotating one pipe relative to another during the making or breaking of the threaded connection between them. An example of a commercially successful product is the SPINMASTER spinner also available from Hawk Industries. The SPINMASTER series of pipe spinners is available in air and hydraulic models, and include a unique gripping system. An example is the SPINMASTER Model 550/950 series, which is easy to maintain since it includes external mounted bearings with removable caps, cylinders pinned in position for simple removal and repair, and few moving parts. Another feature thereof is the high torque output because of the scissor case design with perpendicular mounted cylinders that increase the gripping force and because there is essentially no chain slippage. The chain is a heavy-duty, durable roller-type chain. The compact light design of this spinner makes it easy to be handled on the floor reducing crew fatigue. The basic function and construction of the SPINMASTER spinner are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,924 (Hauk).
In particular, the Hauk '924 patent discloses an apparatus for rotating a tubular well element about its longitudinal axis. First and second elongate casing sections are pivotally connected to each other at a pivot. First and second driven sprockets are mounted, respectively, on the casing sections at locations remote from the pivot. A drive sprocket, mounted on the first casing section, is driven by a motor-gear assembly. A continuous chain is mounted around the drive sprocket, and around the first and second driven sprockets, and has an inverse internal portion adapted to receive and directly contact the tubular well element to be rotated. Cylinders connected between the casing sections pivot them toward and away from each other and thus alternately clamp the inverse internal portion around the wall element, and release such element from the inverse internal portion. One end of each cylinder is pivotally connected to the first casing section at a point between the pivot and the first driven sprocket. The other end of each cylinder is pivotally connected to the second casing section at a point between the pivot and the second driven sprocket.
The chain for the spinner is periodically lubricated by the workmen by brushing it with grease. This is an ineffective lubricating method, however, since the grease does not get on the insides of the pins and the chains. Additionally, it is a separate labor step and the workmen may forget or procrastinate doing it. And it is especially important to keep the chain oiled in today's drilling environments, which are frequently subject to corroding salt water air. The linkages if not oiled will wear and rust quickly and bind.